Third Wheel
by jojoDO
Summary: Miharu always felt left out whenever she saw Xiaoyu and Jin happily together. Luckily for her...Hwoarang felt the same way.


**This short, simple piece of fluffy romance goes out to one of my dearest of dear friends xWildheartsx. Enjoy!**

On a peaceful, relaxing afternoon, Miharu and Xiaoyu had just gotten out of school and were on they're way to... well, actually, that's what they were debating atop Panda at the moment.

"Cmooon! I wanna go to the arcade!" Miharu whined.

"But I haven't seen Jin in hours! HOURS!" Xiaoyu replied. "We gotta go to his house!"

"Why, so I can watch you two make kissy face? Seriously Xiao, I feel like such a third wheel when I'm with you two."

"Okay then... there's only one way to solve this."

Xiaoyu balled her hand into a fist and raised it. Miharu groaned; she knew what Xiaoyu was about to do.

"Roooock..."

Miharu sighed and joined in. "Paper..."

"SCISSORS!"

Much to Miharu's disappointment, Xiaoyu had rock and she had scissors.

"I win! I win! We go to my Jinny's house!"

Miharu was silent with anger for the entire trip to Jin's house. She loved Xiaoyu like a sister and all, but she was starting to hate hanging out with her after school. It seemed like there was no more time for fun stuff now that Xiaoyu had a boyfriend. Every day she had to go to Jin's house, every day she had to watch Xiaoyu and Jin sucking face... Miharu felt an emptiness inside her. She was no longer Xiaoyu's fun loving best friend... she was just a third wheel, getting in the way of their romantic time.

As they arrived at Jin's house, they both noticed a very familiar motorcycle parked in the driveway.

"Huh, Hwoarang must be here today." Xiaoyu said.

Miharu thought about Hwoarang for a second; every once in a while, he would hang out with Jin some days of the week. He was pretty cute, but she never had the nerve to talk to him. They would just sit there, in awkward silence most of the time. She couldn't help but wonder... how did HE feel about Xiaoyu and Jin's constant kissing and cuddling?

"Jiiiin! Yoo hoooo! Oh Jiiiiin!" Xiaoyu called out as she rang the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood Jin, his usual emotionless expression on his face. A bit of a smile did form when he saw Xiaoyu though.

"Come on in, you guys. Me and Hwoarang were watching an action movie."

As soon as they went inside, Xiaoyu and Jin immediately plopped onto the loveseat and started snuggling up to each other. Every few seconds, they would plant a kiss or two on each others' lips.

"Ugh..." Miharu groaned.

Miharu looked around for a place to sit: Xiaoyu and Jin had the loveseat, Panda was laying next to the air conditioner, and on the couch was...

"Hwoarang..."

He was just sitting there with one leg draped over his lap, a bored expression on his face. He shot one or two glances at Miharu, then went back to watching the movie.

"Well, it's either that or sitting on top of Panda..." Miharu chuckled to herself.

She very slowly sat on the couch, trying to avoid eye contact with Hwoarang as much as possible. It was kind of difficult though; being next to such an attractive boy tempted Miharu to shoot glances every once in a while.

They all sat there for about 20 minutes, Jin and Xiaoyu making out, and Miharu and Hwoarang with awkward silence. Finally, Hwoarang abruptly and without warning got up and walked out the door.

"I'm steppin out." he said to Jin before shutting the door. Jin didn't even look over there; he just continued planting his lips against Xiaoyu's.

And just like that, it was just them: Jin, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and a sleeping Panda. Miharu was starting to get that feeling in her stomach again: the feeling of being a third wheel. She felt so awkward just sitting there while they made out in front of her!

"I-I'm... gonna step out too." Miharu finally said. She very quickly rose to her feet and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"WHEW! Thank God..." Miharu sighed. She honestly couldn't stand being in there for another second. As she took a moment to regain her senses, she looked over and noticed Hwoarang. He was bent over, fiddling with the muffler on his motorcycle. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him... damn, he had a nice ass.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of courage within her as she slowly started walking towards him. She didn't know what the heck she was doing; she had never talked to Hwoarang before EVER. But as nervous as she felt, this strangely felt right to her; maybe talking to a boy was just what she needed.

"Uhhh... watcha doin, Hwoarang?" Miharu asked, feeling a bit warm in the face.

"I'm fixin to get outta here." Hwoarang replied gruffly. "I've just about had it with the two lovebirds."

"You too, huh?" Miharu chuckled.

"Yeah... there was a time when Kazama was a semi fun guy. But now all he wants to do is cuddle with Xiaoyu all day. It's a freakin drag."

"Exactly! I just want to hang out and have fun with Xiao, but it's like she has no time for me anymore. It makes me kinda sad..."

The two of them had a tiny moment of silence. Miharu couldn't believe how well her first conversation with Hwoarang was going. But how could she keep his interest...?

"Ummm... that's a nice motorcycle."

That got Hwoarang's attention finally. He got back to his feet and turned, facing Miharu. She could have sworn there was a blush on his face.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Y-yeah! I see you riding around on it all the time, and you look so free... I wonder what it's like."

Another moment of silence passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Somehow, Miharu knew what Hwoarang was about to ask...

"Well... if you want... I could take you for a ride."

Miharu felt the warmth of excitement welling up inside her. "Really? I mean... is that okay?"

"Sure. Hop on."

Hwoarang hopped on and revved up the engine, motioning behind him for Miharu to crawl on. Miharu was kind of shy at first, but she didn't want to leave Hwoarang waiting.

"You'll have to hold on tight. So... put your arms around me." Hwoarang ordered.

Miharu was really warm in the face now. She put her arms around Hwoarang loosely at first, but as soon as the motorcycle shot forward she squealed and squeezed Hwoarang tighter than she had ever squeezed something.

As the motorcycle zoomed down the street, Miharu buried her face in Hwoarang's back. This was her first ride; needless to say, she was scared as hell. But at the same time, butterflies filled her stomach and her heart pounded... what a thrill! It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt.

"Hold on!" Hwoarang yelled as he went even faster towards a hill. As soon as he reached the peak, they flew high into the air before coming back down to the road.

"WOOOO!" Miharu screamed. "That was awesome!" Before she even realized, Miharu had thrown her arms around Hwoarang's neck. She was enjoying every second of this.

Hwoarang himself was feeling pretty ecstatic as well. There was nothing he loved more than the thrill of speeding down the road. Plus, having a cute girl cling to him was also exhilarating.

They rode around town a few times, enjoying the wind on their faces before finally stopping at the park and taking a break on the park bench.

"Whew! That was... amazing!" Miharu panted, laughing wildly.

"So you liked it, huh?" Hwoarang asked, a smile on his face.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever felt!"

"I feel the same way..."

Before they knew it, they found their eyes locked on each other. They sat in silence on the park bench, anticipating each others' next move. Surprisingly, Miharu was the bold one; she didn't know if it was the high of her first motorcycle ride or her feelings of longing, but when she tackled Hwoarang on the park bench and attacked his lips with her own, she knew THIS was what she had been missing.

Hwoarang didn't hesitate or recoil either; he tightened his lips against hers and threw his arms around her as they rolled around on the bench in a kiss of fiery passion. Everything suddenly made sense now... like this was the answer all along.

"Mmm...mmmph...Hwoarang..." Miharu moaned. "Can we stay here for a while?"

Hwoarang didn't say a thing; he just rolled on top of Miharu and continued covering her lips with his saliva. They stayed there until the sun went down, their embrace and lips perpetually locked. They were both filling the void inside them that had long been there.

 **THE NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL**

The bell finished ringing as Miharu walked down the sidewalk, looking frantically for Xiaoyu. Finally, in the distance, she spotted a huge black and white figure. It was Panda... and of course Xiaoyu was on top of her.

"Miharuuuu! Over heeere!" Xiaoyu waved.

Miharu ran up to Panda and hopped on top of her, giving Xiaoyu a tiny hug.

"So how was algebra?" Xiaoyu asked.

"What do you think? It sucked ass." Miharu replied. "I need some fun to take my mind off of it."

"Soooo... what do you say we go to Jin's house?"

Miharu looked at Xiaoyu, who was giving her puppy eyes. A smile formed on Miharu's lips; she only had one thing to say.

"Is Hwoarang gonna be there?"

 **THE END**


End file.
